Metroid
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = N64Mario |Downloadlink = N-Mario's Gaming Universe |Origin = Metroid }} Metroids are the titular creatures and mascots of the Metroid series, having appeared in all but one of the games in the series to date. Metroids bear some resemblance to jellyfish, though they carry a pair of sharp mandibles instead of tentacles, which they use to latch on to and subsequently drain the life energy of anything unfortunate enough to be its prey, killing it within a very short timespan; the only known survivors of a Metroid attack are Samus Aran and Mother Brain. Metroids were originally created by an ancient race of bird people known as the Chozo in order to keep the X Parasite population of SR388 in check, whom the Chozo saw as a potential threat to galactic civilisation. It was because of the events of the Metroid Prime Trilogy and the Space Pirates' attempts to utilise the Metroids as bio-weapons that Samus was ordered to wipe out all Metroids across the galaxy by the Galactic Federation, which ultimately led to a resurgence of the X Parasites by the time the events of Metroid Fusion were taking place. In M.U.G.E.N, Metroid has been made by N64Mario. Gameplay The Super Metroid fights like any Metroid would: by draining its opponent's Life. It can also drain their Power meter, smash enemies into the ground, or simply ram them. One of its Hypers creates smaller Metroids to help it. If fighting with a partner, the Super Metroid can heal its partner's Life if it's too low, by giving it some of the energy it has sucked out of its opponent during the fight. This may sometimes drain the Super Metroid's own Life, however. It can also, if needed, merge its own power with its partner's, allowing the partner to use Special Attacks even more often than before, and may even rarely power-up the Power meter. Aside from its many grab abilities, it can also generate small shockwaves by pounding the ground. It is considered to be cheap as it can drain Life from an opponent infinitely with no way for the opponent to fight back, and is extremely hard to hit as it flies around. Trivia *The Metroid's ability to sacrifice itself to merge its power with its partner is a reference to Super Metroid where, during that game's final battle against Mother Brain, the infant Metroid Samus had saved earlier perishes, but as it dies, its power is transferred to Samus, healing her and giving her the power to defeat Mother Brain. *It is unable to drain Life or Power from characters that cannot be grabbed or put into custom states, such as those with Super Armour, which renders its primary abilities useless when fighting these characters. Video MUGEN Master Hand & Fox VS Metroid & Link MUGEN MATCH SECRET Metroid v.s Inuyasha Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Species Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters